<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by Zockerbestha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552412">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha'>Zockerbestha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Overwhelmed Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Inexperience, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6000 years of yarning and pining, one would think Crowley knew what was ahead of him once it was over and he had what he always wanted. But he finds himself utterly overwhelmed and desperate to be led. Luckily, Aziraphale was prepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley flinched when Aziraphale gently took hold of his hand during their walk through St. James park, and he hated himself for the reaction.</p>
<p>After 6000 years of yarning and pining, one would think Crowley knew what was ahead of him once Aziraphale, the Angel of his dreams, was in his arms. But he didn’t.</p>
<p>He chased the Angel since the beginning of time. Aziraphale was always his goal, always ahead of him and Crowley was careful about his pace, about how far he could reach before Aziraphale would jump even more ahead.</p>
<p>But what he never, surprisingly, thought about, was what would happen if Aziraphale came to a halt? What would happen when Crowley finally caught up to him? Had Aziraphale waiting for him at the end of the race, ready and with open arms?</p>
<p>Crowley found himself utterly overwhelmed and even lost now that he had what he always wanted. He wasn’t used to having what he wanted. He didn’t know jack-shite about being in a relationship, couldn’t even begin to imagine what it could entail. It was all so new, so raw and he was terrified of losing Aziraphale again because he couldn’t be what Aziraphale wanted him to be. He wasn’t good enough.</p>
<p>“My dear, are you alright?” Aziraphale asked with concern, pulling his hand away again. “You’ve been rather tense lately and I’m beginning to worry about you.”</p>
<p>Crowley hissed at himself, biting his tongue as a way to punish himself for being such a failure of a partner. Aziraphale deserved so much better.</p>
<p>“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about” He insisted, avoiding meeting Aziraphales gaze even through his dark lenses.</p>
<p>Aziraphale pulled them to a stop and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The sight made Crowley think of an elderly teacher about to scold a schoolboy for misbehaving. He swallowed.</p>
<p>“You usually don’t lie to me” The Angel pointed out, with a tone that demanded Crowley to open up and share his thoughts.</p>
<p>His features softened a little, so did his tone. “Please tell me, my love.”</p>
<p>“This is bullocks!” Crowley snarled with no real fire behind his words. “You know I can’t say ‘no’ when you call me that.”</p>
<p>A knowing smile spread over those angelic lips as Aziraphale steered them towards a miraculously free park bench. “I <em>do </em>know, yes.”</p>
<p>Crowley let himself fall onto the bench and sprawled out his long limps, leaving just enough space for Aziraphale to take a seat next to him. They remained quiet for a while, both of them waiting for the other to say something and start his conversation.</p>
<p>After about five minutes of this silence, Aziraphale cleared his throat to indicate that he would be glad if Crowley answered him.</p>
<p>Crowley bit his bottom lip, a slight tremble pushing through his body. “I don’t know, Angel.”</p>
<p>“What do you not know?” Aziraphale asked with even more concern. “I-I’ve noticed that you don’t seem to like getting touched. You shy away whenever I reach out, and if you say you don’t know, it makes me think you don’t know if you love me or want to stay with me.”</p>
<p>Crowleys head whipped around so fast it almost knocked his sunglasses off. “What?! No, no, no, no, no! Don’t leave me, Angel, <em>please. </em>I-I can do better, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Do <em>what </em>better, Crowley?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. He had feared that Crowley had been planning to leave <em>him, </em>so to now hear that the Demon is afraid that he himself is going to end their so new relationship was confusing him.</p>
<p>Crowley tried a few times to get some words out, not really knowing how he could say any of this. Finally, he manged to spit it out. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, Aziraphale. I’m so used to chasing after you, that I don’t know what I need to do now that I <em>have </em>you. This is all so new for me and I know I’m going to mess this up, sooner or later.”</p>
<p>He actually felt better once the words left his throat, a bit of the weight he has been carrying on his shoulders was being lifted, even if the anxiety had risen. He pressed his eyes closed, waiting for whatever Aziraphale had to say.</p>
<p>“Dearest” Aziraphales voice was full of sorrow about how his beloved had suffered quietly. “Firstly, I’d like to make clear that you do not <em>need </em>to do anything in this relationship. A relationship is about wanting and you mustn’t try to force yourself into situations that make you uncomfortable, just to please me. And you shouldn’t fear me leaving you, because I have no intension of going anywhere without you. You’ll have me for as long as you want me.”</p>
<p>“B-But how can you want me like this?!” Crowley asked almost outraged. “I want to give you so much but I don’t know how or-or what or-or…”</p>
<p>Aziraphale reached for both of his Demons hands and held them tight, stopping Crowleys downwards spiral of panic. His thick thumbs tenderly rubbed over his knuckles and he encouraged Crowley to focus on his breathing. Slowly but surely, the Demon calmed down.</p>
<p>“My love, I am sorry it took so long for me to realize what a burden you have been carrying on your shoulders. But I have realized something else too” Gently, Aziraphale reached up to cup Crowleys right cheek, letting his hand rest there, even as Crowley tensed up once again. “You are very focused on <em>me, </em>on what <em>I </em>might want. But what about you? What do <em>you </em>want?”</p>
<p>Crowley was caught off guard by that question. He never thought about himself, never dared to imagine him doing anything else than please Aziraphale. “I, eh…never thought about myself.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled at him, even if a bit sadly. “That’s what I feared, dear. You pressure yourself so much, but you don’t have to. Our relationship isn’t just about me, it is about the both of us. And if you’re so uncertain about what you could do, why don’t you let me show you first? Let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Crowley felt at ease. Aziraphale was right, he didn’t have to fight this war in his mind alone. How was he supposed to know what he could do for and with Aziraphale, if he had never even received anything of the like himself?</p>
<p>With a light blush over his cheeks, Crowley slowly rubbed his face against the soft hand that still rested there and closed his eyes. “Show me?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled warmly. “Gladly.”</p>
<p>As they made their way back towards the bookshop, Aziraphale had never loosened his grip on Crowleys hand, showing him that it was alright to keep this contact. Showing him how it felt to show their love to the world as Crowley began to get familiar with it.</p>
<p>Once safely inside the bookshop, more or less <em>their </em>home now, Crowley found himself gently but firmly pressed against the closed doors, glasses removed and Aziraphale pressed his soft lips against his own. Crowleys body tensed up, as it always did when they kissed. His hands twitched at his sides, eager to touch but not sure if he can or should. His eyes were squinted shut and panic began to rise anew as Aziraphale broke away, if only a few centimetres.</p>
<p>Aziraphales hands ran from Crowleys shoulders down to his hands and he led them to his hips, squeezing the Demons hands to indicate that he can grab and hold him. With Crowleys hands now sorted out, their twitching stopping now that they had something to hold onto, Aziraphale began to rub his beloveds shoulders, listening to Crowleys breathing evening out and the tension leaving his body a little.</p>
<p>With tender fingers, Aziraphale began to stroke over Crowleys eyebrows lovingly, rubbing the rest of his tension out. “My love, try and relax? You´re doing just fine, just follow my lead, alright?”</p>
<p>Crowley gave a little whimper as an answer and just the slightest of nods. This time when Aziraphale kissed him, Crowleys hands could squeeze the tension out on his Angels soft hips and the delighted groan that came as a response told him, that this was welcomed. Aziraphale had tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Crowley followed his lead, as he was told. When Aziraphale parted his lips, so did Crowley and his reward was the sensation of Aziraphales tongue against his own and it made his knees weak.</p>
<p>This time when their lips parted, Aziraphale kissed him on the forehead with a light chuckle. “See? You’re a fast learner.”</p>
<p>Crowley joined the chuckling and finally opened his eyes. “Well, you are a good teacher.”</p>
<p>“Now come on” Aziraphale grinned and took hold of his Demons hand to lead him. “I’ll take you to bed, love.”</p>
<p>Crowleys cheeks felt like they’re on fire and there was no doubt about the deep crimson colour they had taken on. The thought of Aziraphale dotting all over him made him nervous and as a result, uncomfortable. What was going to happen? He feared his bodys reaction, hated how he was sure whatever he did, it could displease Aziraphale.</p>
<p>When they entered the bedroom, Aziraphale turned around again, frowning once he saw the almost terrified look Crowleys face was twisted in. “Oh dear, do you not want this? We can stop if you want.”</p>
<p>“M’ just nervous, I think…I don’t know” Crowley cursed his voice for sounding so little, like a fragile flower, threatening to fall apart. He was a Demon for heavens sake.</p>
<p>Aziraphale seemed to understand him though, because of course he would. He gently tugged Crowley towards and onto the bed, making them sit in front of the other on the soft mattress. Aziraphale held onto both of his hands then, rubbing circles into the skin, soothing.</p>
<p>“Let us talk a bit more, shall we? Make you more comfortable” Aziraphale proposed, which did have an easing effect on Crowley, his muscles slightly relaxing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you have to deal with this” Crowley murmured, avoiding Aziraphales eyes at all costs. Aziraphale deserved so much better.</p>
<p>“Stop this, Crowley” Aziraphale demanded, but with a tender voice. “<em>You </em>are not some sort of burden to me. We can work on this together, if you want it that is. You shouldn’t blame yourself for being inexperienced or being overwhelmed with our new relationship. I’m here to show you, to let you get familiar with it. You needn’t worry, my love.”</p>
<p>“But I <em>do </em>worry, Aziraphale” Crowley whined. “You’re going to get sick of me if I can’t get over this. Hell, even <em>I’m </em>sick of myself.”</p>
<p>“Crowley” Now Aziraphales voice was more the one of an irritated lad. “This is the first time you have something like this! How can you expect yourself to just fall into it like it’s nothing? It is <em>everything. </em>Let me show you and I promise you that things will be getting easier, if only you let go if this idea of pleasing me to get me to stay. I’ll stay no matter what happens.”</p>
<p>Crowley took a few calming breaths and finally dared to lift his eyes up to meet Aziraphales. The love he saw pooled in those ocean blue eyes calmed his nerves a little, letting him breathe easier. Forgetting his anxiety for a moment, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Aziraphales, eyes closing upon contact. Aziraphale sighed happily and nuzzled him lovingly.</p>
<p>“I love you” Crowley whispered, a plea for Aziraphale to show him, to forgive him for not knowing what he wanted to do, or to be receiving.</p>
<p>“I love you too” Aziraphale said it like a promise, like this would never ever change. “Would you lie back for me?”</p>
<p>Crowley reluctantly broke away, twisted his body a little and flopped on his back against the pillows. His hands twitched and twisted once more, not knowing what to do with them until he awkwardly folded them over his stomach. What does he have to do? Lie here like a dead fish? Should he pull Aziraphale closer? Was there something expected of him?</p>
<p>His body grew tenser and tenser the more he was overthinking this whole situation. He didn’t even notice that Aziraphale was coming closer and all his thoughts came to a halt when the Angels strong hand came to rest over his chest, rising and falling with fast breaths.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>The simple word shouldn’t have such a huge impact on him, but it had none the less. His body went slack.</p>
<p>“There you are” Aziraphale smiled down at him, the hand on his chest moving up to cup his cheek. “My love, your mind is trying to pull you under again. You’re doing perfectly, so good for me. Just close your eyes and let me work, alright?”</p>
<p>Crowley hoped desperately that Aziraphale didn’t notice the effect his words had on him, because he wanted to be good for him. And that made him so very embarrassed.</p>
<p>His golden eyes fluttered closed. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Crowley focused on his breathing, trying very hard to keep his body and nervous in check while he waited for Aziraphale to start whatever he had planned. After a bit of shifting around, Aziraphale had swung his leg over Crowleys waist and was now carefully sitting down on top of him. Crowleys body twitched, his back arched up and his hands moved to grab Aziraphales waist on their own accord. But just as fast as his body had reacted, Crowley pushed it all away again, pressing his back down against the mattress and forcing his hands away and to his sides, grabbing the blanket to anchor these traitors.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was gentle and patient with him, bringing Crowleys hands back to his hips. “Let go, love. Your body knows what it wants, and you needn’t worry about its reactions. It is natural and more than alright.”</p>
<p>Crowley wasn’t quite sure about that, but as his hands could grab and hold as they pleased, the rest of his body began to follow suit, his back daring to arch just a little bit.</p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Crowleys head before he leaned down. His lips pressed to Crowleys forehead, between his eyes, his eyebrows, his cheeks, his nose, his temple and of course his lips.</p>
<p>Crowley could do nothing but whimper and keen at the tenderness of the act. They kissed for a while so Crowley could get used to it, to see what he liked and in turn what Aziraphale liked. He sucked in a harsh breath when Aziraphale drew his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently and yet seductively. And Aziraphale keened when Crowleys serpent-like tongue licked over his lips before tentatively meeting his tongue. There was no rush to it.</p>
<p>Reluctant to move away, Aziraphale pushed himself up again to take a look at his partner. What he found was a beautifully flushed (even more) Crowley, breathing a bit harshly, looking up at him with hooded eyes, filled with desire.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, my dear?” Aziraphale tried to control the urge to smugly grin.</p>
<p>“Fuzzy” Crowley smiled. “You messed up my head.”</p>
<p>“Already? Then you will completely lose it once I’m through with my plan” This time, Aziraphale didn’t hide the grin and he relished in the twitch Crowleys hips made beneath him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale reached for the hem of Crowleys black shirt and gave it a tuck. “May I take this off?”</p>
<p>Crowley gave a hesitant nod and moved his arms up to help along with the process of pulling the garment off. The flush on his face had spread down his neck and to the top of his chest and he shivered as the heated skin was exposed to the cooler air of the bedroom. Aziraphale smoothed his hands over the skin, soothing the shiver even as Crowley tensed up once more. But this time, Aziraphale didn’t need to remind him to try and relax, he did so himself.</p>
<p>“So good for me, love” Aziraphale whispered almost worshipfully as he leaned down and kissed Crowleys neck.</p>
<p>This time when Crowleys back arched, it arched up almost as far as he could and he threw his head back and stretched his neck, begging without words for Aziraphale to continue. And his Angel was much obliged, licking and kissing down his throat and then biting down on his pulse. Crowley cried out as heat flooded his body, coiling in his stomach, and he clasped his left hand over his mouth to prevent more of those sounds to leave his mouth. But Aziraphale had taken hold of his wrist and pinned his hand down next to his head.</p>
<p>“Do not hold back those lovely sounds of yours, I want to hear it all” Aziraphale licked over the place he had bidden and kissed it apologetically before he realised Crowleys wrist.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was delighted by how sensitive Crowley seemed to be. He hadn’t done much so far, but Crowley looked like a right mess beneath him already. The Angel licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come and dove back in, kissing and lightly sucking on Crowleys Adams apple before moving downwards to kiss the hallow of his throat.</p>
<p>As Aziraphale began to prepper Crowleys chest with soft kisses, Crowleys fingers itched and he tentatively reached towards those blonde curls. But it was hard to ignore his fears and he just couldn’t get himself to comb through Aziraphales hair and so his hand hovered above.</p>
<p>“Go on” Aziraphale whispered against his skin, not looking up and continuing with exploring Crowleys body.</p>
<p>Swallowing his doubt, Crowley lets his fingers find a home in Aziraphales locks. And then Aziraphale found on of his nipples and as his tongue darts out to lick over it, Crowleys hold on his hair is getting almost frantic. The Angel groans against the bud in pleasure, but Crowley sees it as a sign of pain and removes his grip immediately.</p>
<p>“Sssory” The Demon apologizes with a harsh breath.</p>
<p>Aziraphale moves back up to look into those serpent eyes, once more cupping one of Crowleys cheeks in his hand. “Crowley, you’ve done nothing wrong. I am not going to fall apart so easily, you can touch and grab me, tug at my hair. If I wouldn’t like it, I promise I’d tell you.”</p>
<p>He seals his promise with a kiss, feeling Crowley relax again under his hands before he pushes himself up into a sitting position again. He knows what Crowley needs. Keeping eye contact, Aziraphale reaches up and slowly pulls his bowtie free. Crowleys thin pupils grow huge as Aziraphale pops open one button of his waistcoat after the other before it is thrown to the ground. Aziraphale only opens the top three buttons of his baby-blue shirt before he pulls it off over his head, along with his undershirt.</p>
<p>For a long while, Crowley just stared. Aziraphales skin is as pale as marble, a thin angelic shine adoring him. He was soft in all the places Crowley was thin and the Demon loved it. It showed how Aziraphale had indulged in earthly pleasures, how he had found a home and a sort of family living among the humans, even if his fellow Angels had hated him for it. It showed how very different he was when compared with the rest of heaven and Crowley loved him for that.</p>
<p>Aziraphale knew Crowley was holding back, saw how Crowley tried to keep his hands to himself, fearing to upset Aziraphale by touching him in a wrong way. Aziraphale was determent to change his mind.</p>
<p>He smiled, filled with reassuring energy. “Touch me.”</p>
<p>Crowley sucked in a breath and shuffled backwards to sit up against the headboard, Aziraphale doing his best to follow him and sit back on his lap once he had settled.</p>
<p>The Demon bit hit bottom lip, letting his eyes roam over Aziraphales body. His left hand found a home at Aziraphales clothed thigh, because it seemed safer to touch this covered part before he dared to touch the Angels skin. Then, his right hand lifted up to touch.</p>
<p>Aziraphale kept perfectly still and patient while Crowley built up the courage to touch him. His trembling fingers gave barely a hint of a touch as they stroked over one of Aziraphales collarbones. It was tentative and slow, but Crowley began to explore Aziraphale as he had been explored before.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you’re thinking, love?” Aziraphale asked with curiosity, shivering in delight as Crowleys touches became a little bolder.</p>
<p>Crowley spread his hands over Aziraphales pecks and handled them with care and almost fascination. “You’re so soft, Angel.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale chuckled and closed his eyes, pressing into the touch eagerly. “If you want to, you may use your lips as well.”</p>
<p>Crowley smiled nervously but leaned up and kissed Aziraphales chin. He was beginning to finally see that it was alright to learn, that even if he did something wrong, he would know better next time. He also began to let his bodys instincts take over, to think a bit less about what he was doing.</p>
<p>He kissed along Aziraphales jaw and then gently bit down on Aziraphales earlobe, which he thought was a weird thing to do but Aziraphale was certainly delighted, squirming his hips down on Crowleys, who then bucked up. It was then that both of them realized their growing arousal and that of the other in turn. This time, it wasn’t just Crowley who turned crimson.</p>
<p>“Have you done anything like this before?” Again, it was Aziraphale that took the initiative.</p>
<p>Crowley coughed nervously and hid his face against his Angels shoulder. “With myself, yeah.”</p>
<p>It did surprise Aziraphale. Crowley is dashing and handsome, very charming, and more than enough humans had been lusting after him. So for Crowley to never have taken the chance to have them in his bed seemed unlikely. But it also explained why Crowley was this nervous and uncertain about their relationship. It seems like he never, in all his existence, had someone to care for him, to show him what love was all about. Now he had Aziraphale, though.</p>
<p>“What do you like? I’ll give you whatever you want” It was a dangerous offer to make to a Demon and Aziraphale knew well what his used to be side would have to say about it. But this wasn’t a Demon like the rest of hell, because this was Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley whined with embarrassment. How was he supposed to talk about this? He bit down on Aziraphales shoulder, his fangs careful to not pierce his skin. If he had his mouth full, he couldn’t answer, could he?</p>
<p>Goosebumps arose all over Aziraphales back, excited by the threat Crowleys fangs posed as. But he wasn’t fooled that easily.</p>
<p>He gave a slow and sensual roll of his hips, effectively rubbing their clothed cocks together. “Tell me. I want to know it all. How do you touch yourself? What have you imagined? Would you like to burry yourself inside of me? Or would you rather want to receive?”</p>
<p>Crowley shivered almost violently, realising Aziraphales flesh between his teeth to whine even louder, raising his head to look at Aziraphale in absolute shock. “Who allowed you to talk like that?!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale used the opportunity to press his lips to Crowleys, his hands running through the fiery hair, tugging gently.</p>
<p>Once they broke apart again, Aziraphale grew serious. “Be honest, my love. If this is something you’d want, then I would be more than happy to oblige. But if you didn’t, that would be more than alright too. It is a big step and if you aren’t ready, I need you to tell me.”</p>
<p>Crowleys face twisted into a frown, torn between the two choices laid before him. Oh, how he wanted. When he had touched himself, he had always thought about Aziraphale, about pleasing him, whatever that may entail. But he was overwhelmed with it now. He didn’t know how he was supposed to do any of the things he had fantasised about.</p>
<p>And if he said he wanted this, then how? He had heard about preparing the partner, otherwise it would hurt, but he never really got into the practical part of it. How foolish of him to want so much but never taking the initiative to learn and prepare himself for when he could use any of his knowledge on Aziraphale. He needed to be good, he <em>must </em>do good, he…</p>
<p>Aziraphale held his face between his hands and he just now realized that his eyes had begun to water up in panic and he reached up to touch his wet cheek as if to confirm the obvious. Aziraphale hugged him then, soothing his mind with his scent and touch.</p>
<p>“Shh, my love” Aziraphale shushed his weak tries to talk. “We don’t need to do this now, if you’re not ready.”</p>
<p>Finally, Crowley found his voice again. “I <em>want. </em>I-I want this, us to-to come together like this…But I’m useless, I don’t know anything else than how I touched myself. I can’t please you.”</p>
<p>“Stop focusing on me, Crowley. Let me show you, let me make love to you, because you deserve this. Your time to pleasure me will come, but let tonight be about you” Aziraphale rubbed at his skull, kissing his temple before realising his tight embrace.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was for Crowley to snap his fingers, miracling the both of them naked. Though his arousal had subsided during his panic, he was now quickly getting worked up once more as Crowley felt Aziraphales soft skin against his.</p>
<p>As Aziraphale remained quiet, Crowley grew even more anxious. “W-Was that too fast?”</p>
<p>“Unexpected” Aziraphale admitted, kissing Crowleys frown of concern away. “But I take this as your answer. And I’m more than happy to show you.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale maneuverers them around, laying his Demon on his back and encouraging Crowley to listen to his body that wants to bend his knees, making a place for Aziraphale to settle.</p>
<p>As Aziraphale does so, giving Crowley a picture he could never forget, he gives Crowley some more encouragement. “Just let me work. You don’t need to do anything, so don’t worry about me and just focus on what I’m doing <em>for you.”</em></p>
<p>Exhaling a shaking breath of anticipation, Crowley nods and closes his eyes. Because with one of his senses gone, he can concentrate more on not getting overwhelmed.</p>
<p>He jumped when Aziraphale kissed his inner thigh but gets used to the sensation quite fast. Because it feels good. Aziraphale lets his hands roam over Crowleys sides, relishing in every twitch of muscle as his lips and tongue explored how sensitive Crowley really is.</p>
<p>When he gets to his goal, Crowleys cock was standing proudly, the head red with how aroused the Demon already was. The truth of the matter is; Crowley is <em>very </em>sensitive. He often suspected that when he had received his corporation, someone had spilled too many nerves into it. It didn’t take much for him to get worked up like this, he knew this about himself already.</p>
<p>And Aziraphale loved it. He placed a delicate kiss to Crowleys cock, which had Crowley twist his hands into the blanket beneath him and sucking in a harsh breath. And Aziraphale would show him so much more of it. Steading it with one hand, Aziraphale slowly pushes Crowleys cock inside his mouth, giving just the slightest of suction.</p>
<p>Crowley cried out, his head thrashing to the side as his back arched up. Oh, this was wonderful. The wet heat of Aziraphales mouth on and around him, the sensation of his tongue at the underside, massaging his cock with precise movements, Crowley was getting lost in it.</p>
<p>Lost enough to not fight against his bodys reaction, giving shallow thrusts up and into the heat of his most beloved, which delighted Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Crowley thought this couldn’t get any better, but then he was treated to Aziraphales slick fingers rubbing gently against his tight ring of muscles. He had been making some lovely sounds before, but now his moans and groan were loud and almost unbounded. His knees pulled up and apart even more, welcoming his Angel and he doesn’t allow himself to think too much about it.</p>
<p>Not wanting to overwhelm his partner, or at least not already, he lets Crowleys cock slide out of his mouth, giving it a parting kiss. “Love, I will prepare you now and if at any point you feel even the slightest bit of pain, then please tell me.”</p>
<p>Crowley was still catching his breath, but he lifted his head long enough for their eyes to meet. “I will.” And he lets his head flop back down.</p>
<p>Aziraphale kissed Crowleys thighs once more as he inserts a single finger into the heat of Crowleys body. The Demons breath hitched at the new feeling and he tilted his hips slightly, getting the finger just a bit deeper.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, my dearest. Chasing your pleasure, the way you deserve” Aziraphale might as well purred along with the words.</p>
<p>“I-I love you” Crowley rasped out shivering with the sensation of the finger that is gently moving inside of him.</p>
<p>“I love you too” Aziraphale replies and he pushes a second finger inside, working Crowley open slowly and precisely.</p>
<p>His preparation is throughout and loving, done with care. When he reaches the most sensitive spot inside of Crowley, the Demon cries out loud enough to surely be heard by all neighbours. But Aziraphale doesn’t care and he’s aiming his fingers to brush over the spot again and again, driving Crowley mad with pleasure, his cock dripping precome.</p>
<p>He whimpers when the fingers leave his body, leaving him empty and aching. But then something blunt and hard, certainly thicker than the fingers, pressed against his hole instead and his eyes fly open as he realized what it must be.</p>
<p>Aziraphales cock. If he was honest with himself, Crowley hadn’t even glanced down to see it yet. Hadn’t even thought about it, because Aziraphale asked of him to not do anything. But wasn’t this selfish? While he laid here, receiving wave after wave of pleasure, Aziraphale had had none.</p>
<p>He tries to lift himself up, to reach and at least try to give something back, but Aziraphale gently but firmly pushed him down again.</p>
<p>“I think I may know what is going through your head” Aziraphale said calmly. “But this is for you. I promise you, that once you’ve seen and felt what love making means, you’ll have every chance in the world to focus on me.”</p>
<p>He put a pillow under his hips and his hands stroked down over Crowleys long legs. “Besides, I have taken pleasure too, simply by giving it to you.”</p>
<p>Before Crowley could really react to it, Aziraphales cock pushed inside of him, setting his body on fire. A long, drawn out moan left his lips as Aziraphale moved deeper inside, brushing against his walls, the pillow giving the perfect angle to inflict the most of pleasure.</p>
<p>Aziraphale bottomed out, slightly surprised by how easy the slide was, even though he knew he had prepared his lover well. Crowley was calm, his body trembling with the onslaught of feelings and sensations.</p>
<p>What finally broke him was when Aziraphale leaned down and kissed him. It was so tender and so full of love that Crowley couldn’t even think to hold back the silent tears. He was hopelessly overwhelmed by the sudden peace he found himself at. Like this was all he needed in his life. All he needed to finally fall into the relationship like he always wanted.</p>
<p>He sobbed when Aziraphale brushed his tears away and he chanted the words “I’m sorry” over and over again, because crying didn’t seem to be a usual part of this act.</p>
<p>“Shh, dear. No need to be sorry, you’re doing so well for me” The Angel soothed him, calm and reassuring. “And I love you so very much.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale began to move then, thrusting slowly and gentle, long drags of sensitive skin against even more sensitive skin, so Crowley could get used to it. Crowley hitched his hips up further on the pillow, tilting slightly up and that had Aziraphale hitting just right.</p>
<p>“There!” He cried out, followed by a sinful moan. “More. Angel, can you give me more?”</p>
<p>And of course, Aziraphale can. He chants his hips faster and a little harder, ensuring that Crowley would get everything he deserved and everything Aziraphale was so desperate to give him.</p>
<p>Crowley was so very worked up already, so when Aziraphale had taken him in hand to stroke him along with his thrusts, there was no doubt that this would end fast.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Crowley threw his head back hard against the pillows. “I-I’m about…to-to…”</p>
<p>“Do come for me, my love” Aziraphale groans as Crowley clenches around him, both desperate for realise. “This is something I’ll always want.”</p>
<p>Crowley arches as high as he could get, crying out as the fire that had been coiling in his stomach, was finally let lose. He painted his own stomach and Aziraphales hand in white. Aziraphale had slowed down and was about to pull out to finish himself off, but Crowley, with the last bit of control over his exhausted body, put his legs around his waist to keep him there.</p>
<p>“I-In…me” He whispered with a twitch of a smile, breathing through his oversensitivity as Aziraphale began to thrust anew until he too, cried out and spilled.</p>
<p>They calmed their breaths and nuzzled their noises together, lazily kissing for a moment until Crowley squirmed because he was uncomfortable. Aziraphale pulled out with care and took the pillow away from under his hips. He had meant to get up to get something to clean Crowley up, but the Demon grabbed his arm in alarm.</p>
<p>“W-Where are you going?” He asked worriedly, because he was overwhelmed and the very thought of being left alone now might as well kill him.</p>
<p>Sensing this, Aziraphale remained at his side and snapped his fingers, making a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth appear on the nightstand near him.</p>
<p>“It is my duty to clean you up, love” He explains, kissing his forehead as he began to wash him.</p>
<p>Crowley squirmed and groaned with embarrassment but didn’t argue Aziraphales claim one bit. Since he got to cuddle up to Aziraphale afterwards, he found he didn’t much care.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better now?” Aziraphale asked as he noticed Crowley beginning to drift off.</p>
<p>Crowley nodded against Aziraphales skin, tugging the blanket tighter around themselves. “Thank you, Angel.”</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, love. It was my pleasure” Aziraphale kissed his cheek and petted Crowleys silky hair.</p>
<p>“No, seriously. Thank you. I can’t wait to return the favour…I love you, more than anything” Crowley whispered almost worshipfully, tightening his grip on Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“I am anticipating it already” Aziraphale smiled at him, slowly coaxing him into much needed sleep. “And I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>